


Always - #Sidlotte Poetry

by JazzyOz



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyOz/pseuds/JazzyOz
Summary: You can pretty much guess.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Always - #Sidlotte Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a sad one. 
> 
> Woke up to some sad new this morning, which lead me to put pen to paper.
> 
> Hope to do another one soon, more cheerful next time. x

Breathe. Just allow me to breathe. That is all I can do in this moment.

The stillness. The quietness. Even the leaves are still. The trees are not moving. The sky is blue but is not moving. Why is everything still?

Then I remember. Oh. Oh. I remembered. I wish I had not.

I woke up this morning. I wish I had not. 

For I remembered HE was not there.

HE was not there.

HE is not here.

HE is no longer here.

The silent tears fall. As I watch the sunrise over the sea. Our favourite pastime.

Then I write your name in my 💖

And that is where it will stay…. ALWAYS.


End file.
